See you at the altar
by Cella Ella
Summary: One-shot. Prestes a se casar, Bella recebe uma carta que promete acabar com seu nervosismo e lhe dar a certeza de que havia tomado a decisão certa. UA/AH/OOC


**N/A: Quando o tal bichinho da inspiração bate é difícil controlá-lo. Essa one-shot surgiu há exatamente 2 horas e meia, enquanto eu estava ouvindo música para me preparar para tomar banho. Resultado? Sai correndo para escrevê-la e aqui estou, postando-a para vocês. É só mais uma besteirinha de minha mente maluca que inventa histórias a cada cinco segundos. Algumas consigo ignorar, mas outras simplesmente são impossíveis de fazer isso. Essa foi uma delas. **

**Um _xêro_ pra Line Lins, que betou essa o/s e sofreu comigo no skype enquanto eu a escrevia. Valeu tabacuda do meu coração. **

**Apreciem sem moderação. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bella e Edward pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, mas esses dois aqui trabalhados na fofura são todos meus!<strong>

**#**

**Christina Perri - A Thousand Years***

O sol cálido da manhã não era intenso o suficiente para eliminar o frio que congelava seus dedos escorregadios de suor; seus dentes delicados não paravam de mastigar os lábios que a essa altura já não continham sequer qualquer vestígio de batom. Alice a mataria se ela borrasse a maquiagem que, segundo a própria, era a sua mais nova _obra __prima_. Como ela conseguia ser amiga de alguém tão exagerado como aquele barril de pólvora?

Seus olhos vagaram pelo lado de fora da janela antiga e ela permitiu que um suspiro escapasse de sua boca entreaberta. Nunca havia se sentido assim tão insegura, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão ansiosa para enfrentar algo. E esse algo era nada mais, nada menos que cerca de 50 pessoas que agora a aguardavam no andar debaixo da espaçosa casa de seus pais. Ela quase conseguia sentir o burburinho sob as solas de seus sapatos.

"Esse vai ser, sem dúvida, o casamento de quintal mais lindo que essa cidade já viu." A voz empolgada de sua mãe a puxou para longe do devaneio em que se encontrava e tatuou em seu rosto uma expressão que só poderia ser descrita como puro pânico.

A palavra casamento ecoava em seus ouvidos como uma ladainha estranha e fazia seu sangue correr nas veias com uma força fora do comum. Subitamente sua garganta estava seca e ela fazia um esforço enorme para respirar.

"Bella, amor, está tudo bem com você?" Esme, sua futura sogra, a chamou, abanando as mãos à frente de seu rosto. Foi aí que ela se deu conta de que não estava sozinha. Definitivamente.

Havia quase uma dúzia de mulheres em seu quarto de adolescente, falando ao mesmo tempo e causando um desconforto intenso em seus ouvidos. Bella começou a se irritar com o excesso de vozes perturbando o ar, não dando a chance para que ela organizasse seus pensamentos.

"Pessoal," ergueu os braços e acenou várias vezes até que conseguisse chamar a atenção de todas. "Eu agradeço que estejam aqui em um dia tão importante como esse, mas realmente preciso de um momento sozinha. Então, se vocês não se importarem-"

"Como assim, um momento sozinha? Bella, seu casamento está prestes a começar e você quer ficar sozinha? Não, isso é impossível, nós ainda não terminamos de te arrumar e-"

"Alice, me escuta! Eu _preciso_ ficar sozinha por alguns minutos, ok? Tenho certeza de que vocês podem terminar de me arrumar daqui a pouco, então só me dá esses segundinhos comigo mesma, tá legal?" ela repousou as mãos sobre as de uma de suas melhores amigas e que agora – dentro de algumas poucas horas – se tornaria também sua cunhada. Ainda não conseguia processar a loucura de tudo que estava acontecendo.

Alice bufou e a fitou com dúvida no olhar, mas no final apenas suspirou e acenou vagamente com a cabeça em concordância.

"Tudo bem, vou atender seu desejo só porque hoje é o seu dia. Mas não se acostume, hein?" Bella sorriu e agradeceu timidamente.

"Ok, pessoal, vamos circulando um pouquinho porque a noiva precisa se preparar para entrar em cena. Vocês podem terminar de se maquiar no banheiro que fica no fim do corredor e o outro que fica no quarto de hóspedes."

"Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa, meu amor?" Renée, mãe de Isabella, questionou enquanto esperava a pequena aglomeração de madrinhas e damas de honra saírem do antigo quarto da filha.

"Me dê um momento a sós, mãe. É só disso que eu preciso para ficar bem nesse momento."

"Ok, então. Se precisar, basta gritar que eu venho correndo, tudo bem?"

"Obrigada, mãe. Eu te amo."

"Assim como eu te amo, querida." A mãe lhe deu um beijo leve na bochecha e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando apenas um silêncio aliviante que Bella pôde enfim começar a apreciá-lo com mais tranquilidade.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, passou a caminhar pelo quarto com os olhos fixos nos sapatos de salto prateado que equilibravam seus pés, respirando fundo e rezando para que não caísse assim que pisasse no primeiro degrau que a levaria ao primeiro andar, onde todos a aguardavam.

Quantas vezes ela havia sonhado com esse dia? Quantas vezes se pegava imaginando como seria usar um vestido de noiva branco, com um véu delicado ajustado em seus cabelos cheios de cachos enquanto ela segurava um buquê e colocava um sorriso no rosto ao se encaminhar para o altar até onde o homem que ela escolhera para passar o resto da vida a aguardava ansioso?

Muitas vezes era a resposta certa. Então por que ela não conseguia superar a sensação de pânico que tomava conta de si naquele momento? Estava com medo de estragar tudo, de cometer uma burrice que a envergonharia na frente de seus amigos e familiares, e acima de tudo, temia que Edward se desse conta de que estava se casando com _ela_ e desistisse no último segundo.

Bella ainda não entendia como alguém tão maravilhoso como Edward havia escolhido justamente ela para se unir para vida toda. Será que era mesmo ela que ele queria como esposa? O que tinha de tão especial afinal para despertar nele aquela vontade de se casar?

Virou o rosto para o espelho de corpo inteiro pendurado na parede oposta. O vestido de noiva justo caía-lhe muito bem, realçava suas curvas e deixava a cintura marcada de forma delicada. O véu curto deitava sobre seus cabelos arrumadamente cacheados, lhe conferindo um ar quase angelical. Sorriu para seu reflexo, pela primeira vez na vida se achou bonita de verdade. Aquilo era estranho, mas não deixava de ser reconfortante. Mas ao contrário do que poderiam pensar, ela não se achou bela por causa do vestido ou da maquiagem que lhe acentuava seus traços delicados. Achou-se deslumbrante pelo brilho que encontrou em seus próprios olhos e o amor que nutria pelo homem que deveria estar desconfortável a aguardando no andar debaixo. Só ela sabia o quanto Edward era impaciente. Sorriu para sim mesma; estava na hora de seguir rumo a ele.

Alisou com paciência o corpo de seu vestido e respirou fundo para arejar sua pele, que parecia alguns graus mais quentes. Seu coração já não batia com tanta ansiedade e ela agora sentia uma agitação deliciosa em seu estômago, que a deixava bem mais confortável. Decidiu chamar seu pai para avisar-lhe de que estava pronta para descer, no entanto, quando foi pegar o delicado buquê de lírios que estava cuidadosamente arrumado sobre a mesinha de cabeceira de seu quarto, deixou cair algo que de imediato captou sua atenção. Era um pedaço de papel dobrado e Bella abaixou-se para pegá-lo, cada vez mais curiosa para saber do que se tratava.

Sem pressa, desdobrou aquilo que ela descobriu serem duas folhas e rapidamente passou os olhos pelas letras tremidas rabiscadas; seu coração tremeu e ela sentiu o ar mais uma vez faltando em seus pulmões. Era uma carta. Uma carta de Edward para ela. Precisava se conter ou cairia desmaiada no chão de seu quarto.

_Você deve estar nesse momento morrendo de medo com todo mundo só te esperando lá embaixo, mas saiba que eu vou estar lá também te aguardando. E você vai ver o quanto eu provavelmente estou apavorado com tudo isso também._

_Já parou para pensar em o quão louco é tudo isso? Quer dizer, eu ainda consigo lembrar o dia que te vi pela primeira vez, saindo da biblioteca com uma pilha de livros que pesavam mais do que seus braços poderiam aguentar. E quando eu me ofereci para te ajudar, você foi toda séria e até um pouco grosseira, dizendo que podia fazer aquilo sozinha. Então eu me afastei e deixei você passar só para no segundo seguinte me ajoelhar para recolher a montanha de papeis que saiu voando pelo campus inteiro da faculdade. Você evitou me olhar, pois estava envergonhada demais por causa do seu jeito desastrado. No entanto, tudo que passava na minha mente era o quanto você era adorável e como suas bochechas coravam quando tentava explicar a maneira que tropeçou em seus próprios pés. A forma como seu nariz arrebitado equilibrava seus óculos fundo de garrafa deixava em mim uma vontade enorme de sorrir, porém fiquei com medo de você achar que eu estava apenas zoando. Eu nunca poderia brincar com alguém tão lindo e graciosamente desastrado. Acho que é hora de admitir que foi exatamente ali, naquele momento, que eu comecei a me apaixonar por você._

_Difícil foi acreditar quando você disse sim para o meu convite de sairmos para jantar. Eu estava tão nervoso que mal sabia colocar as palavras em ordem e soar coerente. Emmett passou a tarde inteira fazendo piadinhas sobre como eu era um babaca por não saber lidar com uma garota, embora por mais que eu tentasse explicar, aquele cabeça-de-vento nunca entenderia. Não era apenas uma garota, era _você_. Se eu estragasse tudo com algum gesto errado, não me perdoaria nunca. Só de me imaginar sem te ver enrugando a testa quando não entendia minhas palavras enroladas pelo nervosismo, eu já ficava sem rumo._

_Cada vez que a gente se encontrava eu me perguntava se já tinha percebido o quão miseravelmente louco por você eu estava. Era como se de uma hora para outra o mundo tivesse mudado e girasse de um jeito diferente do normal, onde tudo que eu fazia e pensava invariavelmente recaía em você. Era como andar em círculos ou estar preso em um labirinto sem saída. Estava cada dia mais em pânico e então você de novo mudou tudo. Dessa vez para melhor, para muito melhor._

_Sentir seus lábios tocando os meus pela primeira vez foi como ganhar a final de um grande campeonato ou enfim cruzar a linha de chegada de uma maratona. Era mágico, estranho, diferente e delicioso. Sim, delicioso. Seu gosto era doce como o som da sua voz e a maneira como sua língua quente deitava sobre a minha me deixava com cada vez mais vontade de ir mais fundo. E mais fundo. E mais fundo. Era como se agora eu não pudesse mais viver sem aquela sensação, sem ter você em meus braços, apertando meus ombros e comprimindo seu peito contra minha pele até que fosse possível sentir as batidas do seu coração martelando em minha camisa. Parecia que você queria deixar sua marca em cada canto do meu corpo e eu te dava passagem para fazer tudo o que quisesse comigo. Foi exatamente nesse momento que eu tive certeza de que você era a mulher da minha vida._

_Quando eu invadi seu corpo com o meu – te encontrando tão pronta para mim – pude entender exatamente o que era o Paraíso. Depois disso, eu estive lá com você, muitas e muitas vezes durante noites que pareciam não ter fim. Suas curvas me tocando e o jeito como seu sorriso se transformava em longos gemidos com um simples toque meu era algo que eu queria gravar em minha mente para sempre. E quando você me apertava entre suas coxas e clamava por mais eu experimentava a sensação de ser deus por um segundo, pois tinha o poder de te enlouquecer e te dar tudo o que você queria apenas usando minha boca, mãos e língua. Principalmente a minha língua. Até hoje você gosta de tê-la em todas as partes do seu corpo. Que bom que as coisas entre nós não mudaram durante todos esses anos._

_Eu amo te ver dormindo em meus braços, completamente nua. A forma delicada como sua coluna caminha até os seus quadris é a coisa mais linda que já vida na vida. Só perde apenas para o jeito como você sorri todas as manhãs ao acordar. Seu sorriso manhoso de todos os dias foi a certeza necessária para que eu tivesse a coragem de te pedir aquilo que acabou nos trazendo até aqui. E eu ainda não acredito que você disse sim para mim. Disse sim, várias vezes enquanto me enchia de beijos por todos os cantos do meu rosto e chorava sem controle até deixar minha pele salgada. Posso dizer que eu estava chorando também naquele momento, mas fiquei com vergonha de que você me achasse um babaca e por isso limpei minhas lágrimas com as costas das mãos antes de te tomar em um beijo que eu desejava nunca ter fim._

_Alice me pediu para que eu não fizesse nada que arruinasse sua maquiagem, então se você estiver chorando como eu estou nesse momento, pare e respire fundo, pois eu juro que já estou acabando._

_Isabella Swan, você já se deu conta do tamanho de sua importância em minha vida? Do quanto significa para mim te ter ao meu lado todos os dias, ano após ano? Mas a mim não basta apenas isso. Eu quero mais. Quero você comigo hoje, amanhã, daqui a dez, vinte, trinta, cem anos... Eu quero você para sempre. E se isso faz de mim um grande babaca romântico, bem então que seja, eu só não posso mais viver sem você longe de mim._

_Eu te quero como minha mulher, minha amante, minha amiga, a garota que me faz sorrir sem nem ao menos se dar conta; que diz que me ama sem sequer murmurar uma vírgula, que me entende com apenas um olhar e que compartilha de minha dor com um aperto de mãos. Eu te quero como a mãe dos meus filhos, aquela que me acompanhará pelo resto dos meus dias e que vai me dar bronca quando eu deixar a toalha em cima da cama, mas que vai me cobrir de beijos e carinhos quando eu chegar do trabalho mais cedo; que vai me jogar no sofá e fazer amor de forma selvagem e depois tocar meu rosto com gentileza e roçar o nariz contra o meu do jeito que você sempre fez. E principalmente, que vai me beijar a testa no fim da tarde numa praça enquanto observa nossos netos correndo em volta do banco e dizer que tudo valeu à pena e que se pudesse faria novamente cada coisinha que viveu ao meu lado._

_E eu só vejo uma pessoa fazendo tudo isso comigo: você._

_Se eu te assustei com minhas palavras, peço perdão, você sabe que nunca fui muito bom com elas, esse dom é apenas seu. Mas eu não podia passar um segundo mais sem te dizer tudo isso. E eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias repetindo cada pontinho que pus aqui nessa carta para você. Se você acha que já está pronta para seguir em frente, dobre esse papel, deixe-o onde o encontrou e desça até aqui, pois eu estou louco pra te ver. Aposto que você deve ser a noiva mais linda que já existiu. Não chore e não tema, pois eu estou no pé da escada aguardando por você._

_Pronta para dizer sim para esse idiota aqui que te ama mais do que consegue descrever?_

_Te vejo no altar, futura senhora Cullen._

_Com amor,_

_Edward._

Seus olhos estavam turvos de lágrimas quando ela embrulhou novamente as folhas e as guardou dentro da gaveta de sua velha cômoda. Sentia uma vontade descontrolada de sorrir, mas cada vez que tentava fazer isso, seu riso misturava-se a um soluço de choro e ela tapava a boca com medo de ser flagrada chorando de forma descontrolada. Fitou o teto e bufou seguidas vezes para recuperar um pouco de fôlego e sem pensar em mais nada, pegou o buquê, saindo do quarto feito um jato. Charlie, seu pai, a encarou assustado e ela apenas fez um gesto de cabeça para que ele a pegasse pelo braço e a conduzisse rumo ao andar debaixo.

"Só não me deixe cair, pai. Por favor." Ela o alertou agarrando firme em seu braço esquerdo.

"Nunca, meu amor." Ele respondeu, abaixando o rosto para beijar-lhe as costas das mãos.

Eles desceram a escada lindamente decorada com flores de laranjeira e lavanda e ela aguçou o olhar em busca do responsável por deixar seu coração transbordando de emoções tão distintas. Encontrou-o no centro de todos, observando-a com o maior dos sorrisos que ela já vira; sua resposta fora imediata. Sorriu com os lábios, com os olhos e principalmente, com a alma.

"Cuide dela, meu rapaz. Ela é o bem mais precioso que eu tenho nessa vida." Charlie sibilou para Edward assim que pararam no pé do pequeno altar montado no fim da ampla sala.

"Não se preocupe, Chefe Swan, eu vou cuidar muito bem dela, pois ela também é a coisa mais importante da minha vida." Edward respondeu segurando mão pequena de Bella na sua. Estavam tão geladas e suadas quanto as dela e ela não pôde evitar soltar uma risada.

"Você está frio como um gelo." Cochichou ela para ele enquanto os convidados se acomodavam em seus assentos atrás de ambos.

"Sua culpa." Ele riu lhe dando um beijo suave no rosto. "Está pronta para se tornar minha para sempre?"

"Sou sua desde o momento em que você cruzou o meu caminho, Edward. E pretendo ser sua pelo resto dos meus dias." Ele soltou um riso grave e arriscou dar um selinho inocente em seus lábios rosados.

Todas as inseguranças de outrora foram banidas de dentro de Bella e deram lugar a uma paz e certeza de que tudo estava no caminho certo, pois enquanto ela tivesse Edward ali ao seu lado, sendo o homem de sua vida e o seu amor, não precisava ter medo de absolutamente nada.

Para ter um sonho realizado, você somente precisa ter a coragem de abrir os olhos e vivê-lo.

**[...]**

*****Christina Perri - A Thousand Years http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=OHkvan-NFnM&ob=av2e (pra ouvir, retirem os espaços)

* * *

><p><strong>Me deixem saber tudo o que acharam sobre essa os. Tô ansiosinha, não me deixem tendo trique trique de expectativa. HAHA**

**Beijo e espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são muito bem vindas, vou adorar lê-las. **

**Até breve, **

**Cella. **


End file.
